kamihime_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamihime Project Wikia
Welcome to the Kamihime Project Wiki A wiki dedicated to the DMM R-18 online game Kamihime Project R, and its Age-Restricted variant Kamihime Project. Latest News New SP quests have been added which drop modfod items used to Upgrade Eidolons and Weapons. Upcoming Events: *The Evil Emperor, Ruler of the Depths Raid Event **Middle 10 days of May **''Probably Water Element'' *Medusa Advent Battle Event **Last 10 days of May **''Probably Water Element'' Twitter Updates Current Event The Evil Emperor, Ruler of the Depths Raid Event. Event is based on raids accessible from the banner in the Quests interface. It is also possible to join other players' raids through the usual Raids interface. Completion of Story Mode is compulsory to start raids, but is not necessary for joining other players' raids. Completion of Normal Raids will give a material required to activate an Expert Raid of the same colour. 3 are required per activation. They may rarely award medals of that colour, and Event Gacha tickets of random colour. Completion of Expert Raids one triggered personally will randomly trigger the ability to start a Ragnarok Raid, which falls into neither red nor blue category. They always award medals of the colour of the Expert raid, and Event Gacha tickets of random colour. Expert Blue raids involve a boss that uses DoT and AoE skills, while Expert Red raids involve a boss that uses high single-target damage skills. Ragnarok Raids provide a large amount of medals and gacha tickets of both colours, and even more to an MVP. The chance of obtaining MVP in a Ragnarok Raid is extremely low, and requires a power level of above 40,000 with a full party of SSR Divine Princesses to consistently acquire. This is generally out of reach of any player who did not spend large amounts of real-world currency on the game. MVPing raids will generally increase the number of Gacha tickets awarded. One way to increase this rate is to join players currently soloing their Expert raids, as two MVP positions are available per raid. Players incapable of MVPing an Expert raid due to insufficient levels can still gain rewards as the starters of the raid, and can still obtain silver and gold chests from participating in battle. All event raids provide exactly 490 Rank Points. Lower Raids give better EXP per AP/BP used at the cost of providing inferior rewards in the form of Event Gacha tickets. Red and Blue medals have separate reward tracks, maxing out at 150. Red is focused on the SSR Eidolon, Blue is focused on SR and SSR weapons. Contribution points awarded from battles and as a random reward from Event Gachas (2500 points per time, Bronze rarity) also have a separate reward track, which awards a mix of rewards from both tracks. It is compulsory to drop SSRs from the Gachas to fully limit break them as the total number of weapons/Eidolons of any type awarded from the reward tracks is 3, and as many as 5 are needed for full limit breaks. Reward track items will go into the permanent present box while Event gacha items will go into the temporary present box. When in doubt, collect the temporary rewards first to avoid reward expiration. Claiming items from reward tracks does NOT reset the status of the reward track. There is no reason to leave any reward unclaimed. Things to do Translate info lines. Add missing characters Add some sort of navigation page Latest activity Category:Browse